


Compte à rebours

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, d'ailleurs personne n'agit vraiment, magnus aline helen izzy max luke maia catarina sont aussi là mais n'agissent pas vraiment, raphaël est juste mentionné
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Jour 1 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	Compte à rebours

**Author's Note:**

> Premier texte du Christmas Challenge 2018, qui est en quelque sorte une introduction (sachant que ça ne sera pas une histoire avec des chapitres, mais des textes indépendants). Les textes suivants seront plus longs et avec une vraie histoire derrière !
> 
> (Mon travail sera aussi dispo sur [skyrock](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/))

Dix.  
  
Tous les chasseurs d’ombres new-yorkais se pressaient dans le hall de l’Institut. Tous… pas vraiment. Des absents se faisaient remarquer : Alec, Izzy et Max Lightwood, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn et Clary Fairchild.  
  
Neuf.  
  
Les parents Lightwood, surtout Maryse à vrai dire, étaient inquiets. Un ami d’Alec, Underhill, la rassura alors en lui expliquant qu’ils étaient partis tous ensemble.  
  
Huit.  
  
Ils étaient en effet tous chez le petit ami d’Alec, un sorcier prénommé Magnus Bane. Alec et lui se tenaient la main et regardaient par la fenêtre avec émerveillement la neige qui tombait.  
  
Sept.  
  
Près d’eux étaient présentes les personnes qui comptaient le plus à leurs yeux. Même Max était présent. Alec l’avait, en quelque sorte, dérobé à leurs parents pour la soirée. Il avait juste laissé un mot à Underhill qui pourrait prévenir Maryse pour ne pas qu’elle s’inquiète.  
  
Six.  
  
À part les chasseurs d’ombres et Magnus, d’autres créatures obscures étaient de la partie. On comptait Luke Garroway, Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis et Catarina Loss.  
  
Cinq.  
  
Simon aurait voulu emmener Raphaël, le chef de son clan et ami proche de Magnus, mais les tensions entre vampires et loups-garous allaient trop se faire ressentir. Raphaël ne pouvait de toute façon pas sortir avant minuit.  
  
Quatre.  
  
Simon était tout de même ravi d’avoir été invité et s’agitait d’impatience, ce qui faisait rire Clary. Quelques autres personnes présentes semblaient faussement désespérées mais la plupart souriaient.  
  
Trois.  
  
Tout le monde se regroupa au centre du salon.  
  
Deux.  
  
Ils étaient terriblement impatients.  
  
Un.  
  
À cet instant, à cet instant précis éclatèrent des bruits de joie de la part de certains. Mais pour d’autres, c’étaient des sourires silencieux emplis du bien-être d’être avec ses proches. Certains fermèrent même leurs yeux un court instant, adressant une pensée à ceux qui étaient partis. Chacune de leurs histoires, passée ou présente, heureuse ou malheureuse, mérite d’être vécue, contée, racontée. Que commencent ces récits !

**Author's Note:**

> Rdv demain pour le reste!!


End file.
